


[Thesewt]月亮是湖

by Archie1029423



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie1029423/pseuds/Archie1029423
Summary: 一场不清醒的性事，以及清醒之后的故事。“他说：月亮是湖，他的爱是舟。”——阿多尼斯
Relationships: Theseus Scamander/Newt Scamander, thesewt
Kudos: 4





	[Thesewt]月亮是湖

《月亮是湖》

由始至终，他们都彬彬有礼。  
希望您别做那些不必要的事，我们并不想伤害您，Scamander先生。他们一边这样说，一边用魔杖把Newt从头到脚彻底搜查。显然他们对他有所了解，藏在头发里的护树罗锅和窝在口袋里的嗅嗅都没能逃过一劫，被关进了箱子里，连同其他生物一起。  
他们拿走了他的魔杖和箱子。我们会还给您的，待结束之后。他们说着，朝他点了点头，依次退出了房间。  
最后，房间里只留下了一个女人。Newt Scamander见过她站在Grindelwald身边的样子，姿态优雅，脸上有种梦幻般的神情，仿佛在倾听只有她一人能听见的钢琴曲。  
他坐在房中那张铺着大丽菊花纹软垫的长沙发上，对着那个名叫Vinda Rosier的女人苦笑。这是绑架，是非法拘禁。他张了张口，放弃了言语控诉。对Gellert Grindelwald忠心耿耿的追随者谈法律无济于事，他该考虑的是如何逃离这里。他还有任务在身，不能再多耽搁。既然这些追随者没有意图要他的命，那么……  
Newt心神一凛：他们说，待结束之后。  
待……什么结束？

他唯一能探问的对象正站在一张高脚桌旁。一袭黑丝绒长裙包裹着她曼妙的身段，素白的手指尖漫不经心地拨弄着瓶中的百合花。  
“请问，我能说话吗？”Newt一开口，Vinda那双迷人的眼眸飘忽如烟地望过来，从扁帽边垂落的网纱下。  
她唇角微弯：“Scamander先生，我没有对你下禁声咒。”  
她确实没有，但Newt毫不怀疑，只要他有一点要逃走的举动，她就会立刻举起夹在手指间的魔杖对准他，以与此刻的慵懒截然不同的快速。  
“为什么，要让我来这里？”Newt以一种天然无害的平静语气问道。他有无数与危险生物打交道的经验，知道如何让它们对他放下戒心，大部分时候都会起作用。  
然而Vinda明显不属此列。她歪着脑袋，微眯起眼眸，用一种做梦般的轻柔语调说：“这是主人的意思。”  
她望着Newt微笑的表情，就像对一个刚开始学步的孩童解释什么是花：“你，来到这里，是主人的意思。”  
Newt明白了。他不可能从这个女人身上探听到消息了。她对Grindelwald远非一个普通的追随者，而是一名狂热的信徒崇拜着她所信奉的神明。就算她的神叫她去杀死无辜的人，她也会以眼下这种泰然自若的神态，毫不犹豫地举起魔杖念死咒。  
Vinda忽然抬头，侧耳听了会儿。紧接着，她退至门边，背过手扭开了门，从外面接过一个托盘。  
“Scamander先生，您想喝茶吗？”  
Newt正要拒绝，茶壶和茶杯却不由分说地飞到了他的面前。他下意识抓住了快撞上他鼻子的茶杯，冒着热气的茶水登时从壶嘴倾泻到杯里。浓红色的液体在杯盏中散发着酸甜的果香，还有种令人不安的、叫人神经放松的绵软味道。  
Vinda在紧盯着他，等着他把茶喝下去。即使是反应最迟钝的人，都会晓得茶中有问题，何况是野外生活经验丰富，危险二字常伴身边的他。  
“谢谢，我不渴。”他端着茶杯打算放下，却听见Vinda发出一声轻笑。  
“真像啊……这就是血缘吗？”  
Newt勾着茶杯把手的手指一瞬间僵住了。  
他稳住心神，目光自蜷曲的刘海下温和地看向她：“Rosier小姐，您一定很擅长茶。这是我闻过最好闻的茶香。”  
她朝他眨了下眼：“你和你的哥哥，长得真像啊。”  
一股森冷的寒意带着令人讨厌的黏腻感爬过他的脊背。他嗅见了阴谋的气息，就藏在他手中茶杯那股甜滋滋的草莓气味里，藏在高脚桌上的那瓶新鲜的百合花里，藏在Vinda身上散发的、若有若无的玫瑰味香水里。  
“从我童年起，就有很多人这样说，”Newt不以为意地笑了笑，“不过，我已经很久没见到他了，不清楚他还是不是老样子。”  
茶壶在空中自传了一圈，伴着Vinda柔美的嗓音：“你想见他吗？”  
Newt垂下了眼眸，茶水的温度隔着白瓷杯壁传到他的手里，是暖的。然而他脚底冰凉发僵，像站在一个空洞洞的隧道口，放眼望去漆黑一片、深不见底。背后有风，风正在以一种不容抗拒的力量推搡着他的背，要把他推进隧道深处。  
“我冒昧地猜一猜，”他语速很慢，嗓音喑哑，“我那位自负的、挑剔的、从来都不怎么喜欢我的兄长，该不会，也在这座房子的某个房间里喝着茶？”  
Vinda的肩膀抖了抖，像在克制自己别笑出声来。她止住笑意，脸色慢慢收紧，望着Newt的眼睛浓深似墨，梦呓般咕哝：“真遗憾，所有人都夸我的茶香，却没人愿意喝下它。”  
她话音一落，脸上的晦暗一扫而光，仿如有道光照亮了她的脸庞，令她焕发出可怕的神采：“主人说的没错，你们不会喝。他真聪明，他是我所见最了不起的存在。无所不晓，无处不在。”  
她抬起了手臂，纤细的魔杖在她手中，像握着一道不可捉摸的迷烟。  
“所以，他必将得偿所愿。”  
这就是Newt Scamander在失去意识之前，所听见的最后一句话。

他像是陷落在了云团里，轻飘飘的柔软包裹住他，带他远离地面，悬停于空。这是种奇妙的感觉，呼吸里有新鲜的青草味、露水打湿后的花香，淡淡的甜味蹿上他的舌头催生津液。空气里充满了快乐的让人沉迷的气息，一切事物都明亮芬芳，他听见一阵明快轻怡的音乐，音符好似绕着他转起了圈。  
Newt皱了皱眉头，他真想睁开眼睛，看看眼前是不是如他所感的那样美好。可他只看得见一团丰沛的白光，他只能踩着云，沿着那道白光不停地向前走，因为别无可去。当白光渐渐变得稀薄，像被日光所照的雾般消弭，他终于看见了他所站立的地方。  
一座雄伟的城堡立于山之腰间，尖顶直冲蓝天。而他正隔着护城墙的石栏，望着下方宽广的河流。当他转过身去，奇异的事情发生了，脚下的砖石缝隙里突然生出绿色的枝条，眨眼间便长到及他腰的高度，浮起尖刺，长出树叶，花蕾由豆粒般大小膨胀到拳头那么大，嘭——  
大朵大朵的白玫瑰开满了城堡，引来了鸣叫的山雀，盘旋的蝴蝶，万物生机勃勃而又变幻不一，令人目眩神迷。然后，当Newt从围绕着他的玫瑰花上抬起眼，忽然看见了那个人。  
那是个正看着他的男人，高大挺拔，仪表堂堂。他站在花海的另一头，遥遥地望着Newt，嘴唇紧抿不发一言，眼中却泊着最温柔的湖。  
那种轻飘飘的感觉又来了，如灌下一口醇厚的酒，Newt觉得自己的大脑一定很不清醒，不然怎么会直直对上那人的眼睛，不闪不避，还忍不住笑起来：  
原来你在这里。他们说你去执行任务了，不便联系，可你却在这里。  
他朝那人走了一步，伸手拨开玫瑰花，茎秆上的尖刺扎入他的手背。Newt没在意，正要接着朝男人走去，却猛然停步。  
就在他的面前，玫瑰卒然枯萎，鲜嫩的花瓣如火灼灰，蝴蝶似落叶飘零，山雀哑了嗓，沉沉摔在地上。尖刺钻进了手掌，沿着血管上游，刺进他身体内部，找到心脏的位置，毫不留情地剜入。  
突如其来的疼痛让Newt哆嗦着跪在地上，体内有不止一道热流在肆意冲撞，像在惩罚他轻举妄动，偏要朝不该走的方向走。  
他颤抖的指尖碰到了僵卧地面的云雀，冰凉的石块般的身躯好似对他的指责。他忍着热流带来的不适，尽力朝前伸出手去，想要把它从死亡中唤醒。  
然而有人攥住了他的手腕，扣住他腕部的手指那么有力，像沉甸甸的链铐锁住了他。他向后倒去，身下铺满厚实柔软的玫瑰花瓣，刚刚自生入死的那些，还带着对世间的留恋气息和残缺糜烂的香甜。  
尖刺还在他的心脏里，他感到痛苦万分，想用另一只手捂住眼睛，却也被一同锁住。是同一枚链铐扣着他两只手腕按在头顶，碧蓝天空蓦地布满了乌云，远雷轰隆，铁蹄踩着鼓声靠近，响声大作，势不可挡。  
雨点落下了，落在他的额头，紧闭的眼皮，鼻尖和嘴唇，下巴和脖颈。儿时对暴雨的记忆，此刻格外清晰，敲击在铁皮棚顶上的声音，像万马奔腾。更可怕的是雷，不知何时在耳边炸响，带着刺眼的乍现白光。那时他在谁的怀抱里，贴着一个温暖可靠的身躯。有人用手捂住了他的眼睛，在他耳边说：我给你讲一个故事吧，从前有一口许愿泉，只能实现一个人的愿望。于是，有许多人朝那里赶去……  
他的注意力渐渐被转移，暴雨与雷电自动远去。他动了动耳朵，去辨识那个温和的声音说的每字每句。他拉下了那只遮住他眼睛的手，望见一双温情的、湖泊般的眼睛。  
后来呢，那些人找到许愿泉了吗？是谁的愿望，最终得以实现呢？那一定是世上最幸运的人了吧！就像我一样，有爸爸妈妈，还有你……

有人在吻他，以一种霸道凶猛的力道，像要夺走他的呼吸。想要吞噬他的急切，就像干涸的猛兽渴饮清泉。他没法拒绝，也没法回应。他的手被牢牢束缚，腿被分得大开，以任人宰割的难堪姿态，被掠夺，被侵袭。  
从足尖到发梢都在瑟瑟颤抖，体内的数道热流不再是无规律地冲撞，而是随着正在抚慰他的唇和手，被牵引着，在他的身体里悠然起舞。有人在指挥，指点着快感该往哪一处去，他不由自主，只得顺流而下。钝痛之后，是逐渐习惯的鼓胀充实。雷声早已停息，耀目的光球一个个浮空，如灯如火，喜悦轻盈。脖颈和肩膀被咬噬的痛感变成了快感的一部分，Newt蜷缩起脚趾，他的双手一得自由，便搂住了一个人的背。手掌感应着结实的背肌下焕发的力量，随着激烈的摇晃沁出汗水。他的下巴抵在那人的肩上，死死咬住了嘴唇，错乱的呼吸已经足够羞耻，怎能再让断续呻吟的嗓音流出。  
嘴唇一定是被他自己咬破了，血的味道弥漫在嘴里。视野里白色的光芒形成一道越转越快的龙卷风，将目之所见悉数摧毁。自地底深处传来轰鸣，城堡窗户的彩色玻璃最先遭难，碎成数不清的片剥离了窗棱。之后是尖顶们，像被刽子手砍下的首级歪斜滚落。墙体和地砖再也无法支撑，咔咔作响，彼此断裂，像被抽离骨骼的人般轰然倒塌。壮美奇观，转眼间变成断壁残垣。

Newt紧紧闭着双眼，他的眼在发热，发烫的身躯却和湿淋淋的汗水一同在冷却。幻象正在退散，他心知肚明，清醒的意识在一点点回归，却绝不值得庆幸。  
覆在他身上的那个身躯与他一同慢慢平息了喘息，蜷曲的头发摩擦着他的耳朵，面颊与他相贴着。当迷幻下的纵情踩着恶意的足步撤离，清明的理智踏着坚定的步伐回归，亲密贴合的身体都开始变得僵硬。所渴望的与所恐惧的原是同一个，可怕的寂静悄然笼罩，连心跳都听不见了。  
热气在Newt紧闭的眼皮下蒸腾，他想起了那些倏然枯萎的白玫瑰，一下子死去的山雀和蝴蝶，还有那座他花了很多年去建立、去维护的美丽城堡。他那样小心翼翼去守护的，他所重视所珍爱的东西，却被人如此轻易地打破了，将他的忍耐，毫不留情地撕开撕碎，告诉他，你的克制不过是个笑话，看看吧，你已赤身裸体，遍身欲望淫糜。

若是可以，他希望一辈子都不用睁开眼睛。可再不想面对，也能感觉到，贴着他的那具身体正一手撑住了床面，抬起身躯，打算离他而去。  
嘴唇上咬开的血凝结了，Newt舔了舔唇，再度尝到腥涩的味道。尖刺还在他的心脏里，疼痛或许永不会停止，他深深吸进了一口气，霍然睁开双眼。  
他浑身赤裸的哥哥，Theseus Scamander，英国魔法部的骄傲，正垂眸看向别处，俊美如雕塑的侧脸阴沉得骇人，腮帮绷紧，像是咬紧了牙也按捺不住汹涌的愤怒和恨意。  
就在他要撑起身，从他弟弟身上离开时，Newt突然抬起了手臂，勾住他的脖子往下拉。  
Theseus措手不及，卒然趴下，压得Newt没克制住呻吟，再要爬起，弟弟却搂着他的脖颈不放。他只好尽力用膝盖和手掌撑着点自己，好不让Newt承担他全部的重量。  
“Theo……”  
一声轻微的呼唤，像林间掠过的风，令Theseus整个人僵住。他听见自己怦然的心跳，该死的在这个房间里发出清晰的、无处躲藏的震动。  
他想仔细地再听一遍，却听不见了，好似唤他名的那声只是短暂的幻觉。他的耳朵正贴着他弟弟的脸颊，触感冰凉，就像他不停往下沉的心。不能以受人所控为借口，不能用意识混乱来逃避，此时的他足够清醒了，清楚了然他做下了什么。伤害已然造成，而他的弟弟却噤声无言，只有那条搂着他脖子的手臂似乎在给陷入悲哀和愤然的他一线生机。  
他想去查看下Newt的身上有多少被他侵犯的伤痕，然而方才所瞥见的那些已令他触目惊心。斑驳的红痕和星点的白浊像是一道道抽在他脸上的猛烈耳光，让他抬不起头，他罪不可恕。  
傲罗的喉咙里忽而发出一声压抑的悲鸣，他膝盖在颤抖，勉力支撑着摇摇欲坠的身躯。他的弟弟在和他一起发抖，在短促的、好像低泣的呼吸里，抬起另一只手，搂住了他的腰。  
Newt的嘴唇贴在哥哥的耳朵，喑哑的嗓音出奇地冷静。  
“他在看着我们。”  
他的手从Theseus的腰际上移，拍了拍哥哥的背，轻柔地，像徐徐飘落的羽毛。  
“别哭。”  
按在他肩旁的手掌一瞬间攥握成拳，指节泛出用力的白痕。傲罗不再颤抖，他垂下头颅，嘴唇恰好落在他弟弟的肩头，好似在亲吻。  
他们再度沉默，在安静中慢慢地让呼吸同步。环绕着他们的城堡遗迹寂静无声。崩塌的破碎的，美好的往昔已一去不回，但蔚蓝的天空，浓密的森林，奔腾的河流还在那里，变得更加明晰。就像冬来之后定有春回，谁都无法将大地彻底摧毁。  
傲罗偏过头来，在与弟弟视线相交之前，先抬起手覆上了弟弟的眼睛。他的唇靠近了Newt的耳朵，低沉的嗓音缓缓说道：“国王路，184号，维纳斯塑像，大理石花池，提着灯笼的妖精浮雕，它帽子上有簇铃兰花……”  
Theseus话语一停，好似喟叹：“……Artemis.”  
他的手掌下，睫毛忽而一颤。

直到Theseus穿戴整齐，离开这间屋子前，他们都没有再对彼此说一个字。听到那声门锁合上的声音，Newt才睁开眼睛，艰难地爬下床，忍着酸麻和痛楚将衣服一件件穿好，扣上衬衫的每颗扣子，不忘将领结抚平。  
当他打开屋门，看见他的手提箱和魔杖静静地放在墙边。一个穿着黑色长风衣的白发男人慵懒地靠着墙，靴跟贴着地毯轻晃。  
Newt看了他一眼便移开了目光，俯身去拿自己的箱子和魔杖。  
一声轻啧响在他的头顶：“需要帮忙吗？Scamander先生。”  
Newt握住了箱子提手，站起身来：“如果我是你，我会换个更隐秘的地方躲藏。Grindelwald先生。”  
“你似乎对我有很大的不满，仅仅因为我道出了真相？”Grindelwald笑了笑，用他一贯优雅的语调说，“为了不足道的亲情伦理，你们选择克制和躲避。这样就能在道德感上获得满足了吗，我还以为你们是对勇敢的兄弟。”  
他顿了顿，发出一声愉悦的轻笑，“Scamander先生，Dumbledore会为了你悲惨的遭遇感到痛心吗？”  
Newt下颔抬起，清透的浅色眼眸直视Grindelwald：“我想，你从未爱过某个人吧？”  
有一刹那，黑衣男人周遭的气息变得紧绷而危险，很快，他恢复了那种漠不关心的神色：“走吧，带着你的小动物们，还有你的……”  
他的表情有些古怪：“提那个字，都让我有点恶心。”  
Newt从他身前走过，在走廊的尽头，停下了脚步：“Grindelwald先生，令人惊讶的是，人们往往，会败于他们所轻视的那些。”

***

数日后的某个夜晚，伦敦切尔西区国王路184号门前，忽然出现了个穿着深蓝色大衣的年轻男人。他提着一个手提箱，缩着脖子，确定四周无人后，拍了拍衣袋。  
护树罗锅顶着树叶的小脑袋从他的口袋里探出，细长的手脚麻利地翻袋而出，跳到面前的铁门上。它狭长的手指钻进了锁孔，咔嚓——  
Newt轻手轻脚地推开了铁门，护树罗锅已跳回他的肩头，屏声静气地看着他踏上草丛中的石子路，沿着路转过一道修建出的篱墙，眼前豁然开朗。  
洁白的维纳斯雕像在月光下显得静谧安然，她身后有一池花台，台壁上刻满了精致的浮雕。  
“荧光闪烁。”  
魔杖杖尖悬着个小小的光球，照亮了园中的郁金香和百合花，也照亮了提着灯笼的妖精，它头上装饰着一簇铃兰花的尖帽。  
Newt用魔杖碰了碰它的帽子，毫无反应。  
他正要念出开启的咒语，嘴唇微张，却是一怔。一个有些害羞的笑容浮现在他的脸上，他吸了吸鼻子，蹲下身去，魔杖贴着妖精的尖帽，小声地说：“……Artemis.”  
那簇铃兰花似乎活了过来，在风中轻摇慢摆，花台的一角忽地鼓出个突起，像是一个抽屉。  
Newt奔过去，从中取出个羊皮纸裹着的小包，正要离开，却发现里面还有样东西。  
那是个信封，未封口，里面有个鼓鼓的圆形硬块。他将那东西倒出来，发现是块怀表，属于他的哥哥。  
他见过Theseus戴这块怀表，上面镌刻着精细的卷叶草，却没见过他哥哥在他面前打开怀表看时间。  
他随手按下了按钮，一声清脆咔哒——

天上下着雨，昏暗的云层压得低低，却影响不到Newt Scamander的心情。他孤零零地，从魔法部长长的走廊里朝外走。他在路上碰到了不少人，有人跟他打了个招呼，有人装作没看见他。自动清扫机抹了抹他的裤子，继续朝前清理。  
一路走来都没碰到某个人，他的心也渐渐安定，直到看到那个高大的身影正站在大门口。  
Newt在心里叹了口气，硬着头皮走过去。他的哥哥等他走到跟前，一语不发地转过身，在门前支开长柄雨伞，等他的弟弟走到伞下。  
他跟着Theseus的步子走，不时借余光偷看一眼。哥哥的表情看不出高兴与否，这令他更加忐忑。  
他低下头，看着雨水在路上溅起水花。  
“你偷看了我七次，”他哥哥忽地开口，“我脸上有霍克拉普吗？”  
Newt没憋住，笑出了声：“我以为……你会训我几句。”  
“等你的时候，我是这么想的。你连一句都没跟我提过，就自己递交了辞呈。如果不是我提前回来，我要到哪一天才能发现，你已经不在这里了？”  
“我想告诉你来着，”Newt低声说，“但没找到，合适的机会。”  
“别紧张，我已经不想对你说教了，反正你也不会听，”Theseus转了转雨伞的手柄，雨沿着伞尖旋转出一串串晶莹的水珠，“你看，下雨了。”  
Newt偷瞄了他一眼，他的哥哥从不说显而易见的废话。  
“我在想，幸好没有雷电，”Theseus侧过头，看了眼弟弟的侧脸，“不然，我还得捂着你的眼睛，给你讲个故事。”  
Newt皱了皱鼻头：“我早就不怕了。”  
他哥哥轻笑了声，像在自言自语：“可我怀念那个时候，你会害怕，你需要我。”  
Newt抿了抿唇，没说话。  
“还记得许愿泉吗？”Theseus的手臂挨了挨他的，“我没告诉过你，那是个谎言。世上并不存在能满足人愿望的泉水，人只能自救。”  
“我从书上看到过了，”Newt笑了笑，“不过还是谢谢你告诉我。”  
他哥哥沉默了会儿，冷不丁叹了口气：“你要离开英国了，对吗？”  
“我还会回来的，”Newt轻声说，“这里是我的家。”  
“可是、”Theseus刹住话音，再度开口时，声音已回归平静，“走之前，留个纪念吧。”  
Newt跟着他进入了对角巷，在泰勒斯照相馆前停下脚步。门把手上挂着营业中的牌子，Theseus示意他进去，收起了雨伞紧跟而入。  
馆里没有别的客人，无事可做的Tyrus殷勤地迎上前来，在看到Theseus胸前代表身份的徽章后更加热情，询问他们想要拍什么样的照片。可以不惧水火，永久保存，先生。Tyrus说。  
Newt被哥哥推到了正在唱着小调的照相机后面，正要往旁边站些，却被Theseus按住。  
“站在这里就好，”Theseus说着，退到Tyrus先生身边，“请开始吧。”  
Newt Scamander一直不太喜欢照相，面对会唱歌的照相机和陌生人的目光是同样的不自在。他努力过，想笑一下，却让表情变得很奇怪。  
幸好魔法世界的照片是会动的，能够完整而诚实地记录下他当时的神情与动作。  
他原本僵硬地站着，目光在镜头下躲躲闪闪。不知为何，他忽然眼睛睁大，定定看向某个方向，眼眸一亮，噗嗤笑了起来。  
因为他那个在外人面前不苟言笑的哥哥，对着他耸起眉心，撇了撇下唇，挤了挤左眼，又眨了眨右眼。  
照片最后的一幕，是他望着他哥哥的方向，面上带着微笑，眸光清澈而动人。

许多年之后，他终于看到了这张所谓的留念，就在他哥哥的怀表里，怪不得Theseus从不在他面前打开它。  
借着月光和杖尖的微光，护树罗锅圆溜溜的眼睛瞪大了。它的主人，脸似乎变红了。  
“他是个混蛋。”Newt咬着牙，小声地说了句。他揉了揉自己发烫的面颊，起身出了国王路上的这座花园。

***

一个月后，人们发现了Theseus。奄奄一息的傲罗倒在一户人家的前院，就在花园陶俑的旁边。他的同事们找到了他，在那家麻瓜醒来前将他送去了圣芒戈。  
他伤痕累累，陷入了昏迷。医师们在他身上发现了黑魔法的恶咒痕迹，大致猜测出发生了什么。首席傲罗想必奋战了很久，在黑巫师们的围攻之下。他的敌人给了他多少伤口，他必然也同等回报。  
补血药剂和生骨药水已经喂他喝下，但有些复杂的魔咒伤害，复原需要时间。纵然是巫师，也有力所不及之事。比如，不能让一个重伤到Theseus这个地步的人，眨眼间就能痊愈，下床活蹦乱跳。  
他直到两周以后才醒来，告诉了他的同事们一些重要情报，事关某个正在掀起巫师世界波澜的大人物。医师们被清退出房间，直到他交代完毕才允许进入，帮他继续治疗伤口。  
除了少言寡语外，他是个模范的病人，喝下一瓶瓶难喝至极的药水，忍受那些还在给他带来痛苦的创伤。我都觉得他有点可怕了，有位女医师对她手下的护士说，你见过中了那种恶咒，还能一声痛也不叫的人吗？他是不是毫无痛感？

Theseus听不见这些。除了为他治疗的医师们，和来去匆匆的同事们，他见不到任何人。这是一种保护，魔法部希望首席傲罗早日痊愈，形势紧迫，他们比从前更需要他。  
他大部分时候沉默地躺在病床上。有时医师会拉开他的窗帘，能望见一点绿色的树梢，和天空中偶尔掠过的飞鸟。  
当他的两条手臂能动后，他获准阅读书籍。他问过可不可以写信，回答是：为了不让他的黑巫师仇敌们知道他的消息，最好先别联系。他如今的行踪是高级机密。不过请放心，魔法部有告知他的家人们他平安的消息。  
Theseus听后点了点头，继续翻开下一页。  
当夜晚来临，为了他的睡眠，病房中的灯都会熄灭。他无法借着月光阅读，那太伤害他的双眼，何况他真的太劳累疲倦。他不再做梦，医师们给了他辅助安睡的药剂，以免他从噩梦中惊醒。但他不想依赖这些，很快弃之不用。

于是有一天的夜里，他忽然醒来，并非因噩梦，而是闻见了香味，像是花生脆饼干的味道。  
他清醒地睁着眼，看向窗外那轮明月。真稀奇，他好久没见过这样明朗的、毫无阴霾遮挡的月亮了。然后，他的头转向了另一边。  
Theseus倏地睁大了眼，不可置信地紧盯着那个靠墙站立的身影。  
“荧光闪烁。”  
魔杖杖尖的光球散发出柔和的光芒，照亮了他的弟弟清晰的面庞。  
Theseus看清他面颊上的一道伤痕，皱起了眉。  
Newt像很清楚他要说什么，赶紧说道：“一点都不疼，就是不疼，我才没去管它。”  
Theseus没松开眉头，转而看了眼病房的门。  
Newt手背擦了擦鼻头：“……你要告发我吗？我确实，不是用正常手段进来的。”  
Theseus鼻子哼了声，忍着不露出微笑：“我现在连从床上下来走路都做不到，要怎么去告发你？”  
“很快就可以了，”Newt柔声说，“我听见了医师们在交谈，他们明天就会让你下床。然后，最快下下周，他们会命令你收拾包袱，赶紧空出床位滚蛋，你不再需要它了。”  
Theseus笑了声，很快，他收敛了笑意：“为什么不叫醒我？”  
Newt飞快地看了他一眼，转开头：“睡着的你，更好一些。不会瞪我，也不会说教。”  
“我瞪过你吗？我说教你会听吗？”他的哥哥突然摆起兄长的威严，“你脸上的伤哪来的，该不会，又是Dumbledore……”  
“Theseus，”弟弟轻声打断了他，“战争到来时，所有人都需要选择一边。这话，是你说的。”  
他哥哥噎住了。过了会儿，Theseus才发出声音：“你是不是，要走了？”  
“嗯，”Newt低低地说，他忽地笑起来，“怎么回事，你什么都能看穿。”  
“对你，是的。”Theseus也笑了。他望着Newt，动了动唇，眼里似乎有什么东西要溢出来，却又悄然平息：“我们可是兄弟啊。”  
“是啊……”Newt低下头，看着地面被月亮映出一地柔光。

当他再度抬起头时，他狠狠瞪了Theseus一眼：“你知道你是个混蛋吗？”  
Theseus愣怔在那，一抹愧色滑过他眼底。他咬住牙齿，面颊肌肉绷紧了，痛苦的神色爬上了他的脸：“……我知道。”  
他明白他们无法将那件事避而不谈，刻意做出的轻松神态不会将那场意外抹煞。纵然他那时意识不清，他所吻的，所拥抱的，所结合的人，确实是他所渴望的。  
如果Grindelwald想要摧毁他们，想看到Scamander们看似疏离却亲密牢固的纽带分崩离析，让他们再也无颜面对彼此，说不定在某个瞬间，魔王几近成功了。他所珍视的，多年来如履薄冰去守护的东西，已经被无情地砸碎了。若不是Newt搂住他脖子，伸手抱住了他，他或许会，就这样被击溃。  
“Grindelwald……他不了解你，”Theseus咬着字说，这是那件事之后，他们首次谈起，他得万分小心，“你可比你看上去的，要坚强得多。”  
Newt拍了拍口袋，安抚下不安的护树罗锅。他抬起清透的浅色眼眸，朝他的哥哥眨了眨眼：“我认为，他不了解Scamanders.”  
他正要继续说，忽而抬手捂住了耳朵，像在凝神细听。等他放下手，已站直了身体：“我该走了，早日康复。”  
Theseus的眼睛紧紧锁在他脸上，抿住了唇。他该说些告别的话，但他一点都不想说。  
Newt被他看得脸热，转开头，清咳了两声：“我想你需要有个东西，帮你了解时间。所以，还给你。”  
一样东西被远远地丢过来，落在他的枕边，差点砸中他高挺的鼻梁。不用看也知道那是什么，Theseus依然注视着他的弟弟：“你打开过了？”  
“是的，”Newt说，他的手握上了门把，“我真的要走了，再见。”  
“连一分钟都不能给我吗？我有话想跟你说。”  
“可我已经说得太多了，”Newt垂下眼眸，不去看他的哥哥，在把门带上之前，他抛下句话，“有那一分钟，你为什么不打开它，看一眼呢？”

***

那是1908年的9月1日，国王十字车站的九又四分之三站台，一个棕红卷发的新生男孩正不安地拉着他妈妈的手。  
“别担心，他会来的。”Scamander夫人说。  
“车都快开了，”Newt喃喃道，“他不会来了。”  
“他刚加入魔法部，请假不太容易，”Scamander夫人揉了揉小儿子的脑袋，“要我再帮你拍张照吗？难得的纪念。”  
“不要，我不喜欢照相机，我喜欢蒲绒绒，可你们不许我带。”  
“不是我们的问题，带去了会被没收的，那样你更伤心，”Scamander夫人笑着说，她忽而抬眸，“Theseus！”  
她的大儿子从人群中挤过来，气喘吁吁，但眼睛明亮。他一走到他们跟前就用力地拥抱了他正一脸不高兴的弟弟。  
“怎么啦？我以为你很期待去霍格沃茨呢，那里有很多你喜欢的神奇生物。”  
Newt从哥哥的怀里挣扎出来，仰起脸叫道：“可你已经不在那里了！”  
他的哥哥愣了愣，眼中泛起温柔的涟漪，双手握住了他弟弟的肩，然后——  
就像此刻傲罗掌心的怀表里，那张会动的照片所记录的那样。  
哥哥低下头，亲了亲弟弟的头发，唇凑到弟弟耳边。

——我一直都在。


End file.
